guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of skill anomalies/archive 1
Martyr Yes, the wording seems ambiguous but I think they thought the meaning would be clear because the durations of conditions never stack. I wouldn't mind accurate and clear descriptions though. --Ishmaeel 19:59, 2 March 2006 (CST) Quick Shot This skill was fixed, but the arrow is still shot at double speed, which is not indicated in the skill descrition. I hope you don't mind me editing your list. --Gem 03:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) :Ups. I forgot that the skills activation time is the time that shooting the arrow takes. This skill works just as it is supposed. --Gem 03:16, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::I have no way to test this now (experiments running on my Linux desktop at work, so can't boot to Windows and fire up GW), so let me just ask you: does QS both activate twice as fast and fire an arrow that moves twice as fast? Or did they add the second effect and remove the first? — Stabber 18:46, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::You have propably tested this by now. The arrow moves twice as fast and it also is fired faster. Shouldn't this be how it works, as the activation time is 1 second, but the normal refire of the bows is 2+ seconds --Gem 19:50, 5 March 2006 (CST) Promote to full article? Should I move this out of my userpage into some more prominent location? — Stabber 21:46, 2 March 2006 (CST) :I think this deserved its own article. --Gem 03:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::Aight, done — Stabber 18:44, 5 March 2006 (CST) Grenth's Balance I don't understand the newly added 'bug' in Grenth's Balance. The description says: 'If target foe has more health than you' so there shouldn't be any effect when the caster has more health than the target. I will remove the skills from the list. If something else was intended, please explain. 17:15, 15 March 2006 (CST) :There are two anomalies. The first is that if you have more life than the opponent, you lose life and they gain it. This isn't stated in the skill description, and it's unclear if it's intended to be this way or not. The second is that this behaviour doesn't happen if you're currently at full health. This difference in behaviour is most likely a bug. --adeyke 17:23, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Check the in-game description for the skill. I think I remember it saying something like: "if caster has more health than target then this skill has no effect". Shandy 17:25, 15 March 2006 (CST) :See User talk:68.41.210.198, and please don't revert things that you are unsure about. — Stabber 17:26, 15 March 2006 (CST) :As I understand it, GB has an "undocumented" feature of damaging the caster, if xe has more health than the target (thus, "balancing" the caster and the target). However, this hidden effect does not come into play if the caster has full health. Maybe the 'anomaly' could be re-worded to state that either the hidden effect of damaging the caster or its failure to trigger when caster is fully healed must be unintentional by the devs.--Ishmaeel 17:28, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::The revert wasn't really out of place here. The bug isn't that you don't take damage when at full health. The bug is that you lose health when you have more than the target. The description I removed described the situation where the bug didn't occur, not the bug itself. 17:36, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::But we don't know which one exactly is the bug. The word "Balance" tells me that their intent was really level-out the healths of the caster and the target but forgot to reflect this in the skill desc. It could very well be the other way 'round, though. --Ishmaeel 17:39, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::: There are two separate "bug"s here. One is an unmentioned feature of the skill that the "balance" backfires if the caster has more health than the target. The other is a bug in this feature for the case where the caster is at max health. If you wanted to make this clear, please edit the text instead of simply removing all mention of GB with a revert. — Stabber 17:40, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::::I will edit the text now then. Sorry for the whole mess. I should not make these edits just after waking up. Soory once more. 17:41, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::::No worries Gem. I'm sure Stabber isn't as cranky as he sounds :P. Shandy 17:44, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::::::"She". And I just woke up too. Where the heck is my damn coffee cup? — Stabber 17:45, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::::::No offense taken :). I actually had a swedish lesson before the edits, which made me even more tired. (Note: I live at my school, so I just walked stairs up from my bed to the lesson and continued sleeping :D ) Atleast I could write english, not swedish. 17:50, 15 March 2006 (CST) Illusion of Weakness I just discovered this last night, but didn't have a chance to test it out properly, but it appears that IoW doesn't trigger on degen. So if you health degens past 25%, the enchantment will not end and you will not receive X health. I'm not sure if this can be considered broken, but it's certainly unexpected: the skill description does mention damage though, which is mostly considered to be different from degen. Shandy 17:22, 15 March 2006 (CST) :This has always been the case with this skill. Degen is not considered damage. Neither is life saccing, nor life "donation" spells like Infuse Health, which also don't trigger IoW. — Stabber 17:29, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::I think the "...if damage drops your health..." part in the description is clear enough. A note concerning non-damage ways of losing health would be handy in the skill article, methinks.--Ishmaeel 17:34, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::Agreed. — Stabber 17:44, 15 March 2006 (CST) duration stacking condition/hex stacks never add their duration, so I don't see the issue with Maytr. If you get two ppl casting Backfire on you, staggered 3 sec apart, you are only hexed for 13 seconds total, not 20.-PanSola 17:33, 15 March 2006 (CST) :That is irrelevant to the objection, which is all about the wording of the skill desc. They could have simply not mentioned duration at all and there would be no problem. But they go to the trouble of saying "and their durations", which leads one to wonder if they meant something special. — Stabber 17:34, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Conditions have a "default" duration. If you get burning on you, it most likely last for 3 seconds etc. Some skills that cause conditions specify their duration, but otherwise the default is used. So, if you just transferred a burning from an ally who has been suffering from it for 2 seconds, do you get 1 sec of burning or 3? Without any additional description on the duration I actually would assume I get 3 seconds of burning. -PanSola 17:43, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::PanSola beat me to it - the wording "and their durations" is not entirely pointless and misleading. I think they really did not think it would look ambiguous because one can never have two instances of the same hex or condition on them and durations never stack. When they said "conditions", they must have assumed it would only be interpreted as "different types of conditions". As I said earlier, I wouldn't mind the addition of a simple clarifying sentence to the description, though. --Ishmaeel 17:48, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I seriously doubt that's true. Many burning skills (Incendiary Bonds, Mark of Rodgort, Rodgort's Invocation, Incendiary Arrows, etc.) have a variable duration of burning. Same for poison, dazed, etc. Now it is true that there are some skills that cause conditions for fixed durations, but that is a property of the skill rather than the condition. — Stabber 17:50, 15 March 2006 (CST) Aura of Faith Seems quite logical to me. COP removes enchantment and then heals, as per the skill description ("for each lost...", so they are already gone when you get healed) --theeth 20:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Yup, I don't think this is an anomaly. 20:24, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Absolutely. Effects on skills happen in the order listed. First you lose enchantments, including Aura of Faith, then you are healed. Of course there's no bonus from AoF, it's gone. --JoDiamonds 02:14, 29 March 2006 (CST)